


Game Time

by Sam_the_Skald



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Gen, Random & Short, Sort Of, silly fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_the_Skald/pseuds/Sam_the_Skald
Summary: Sherlock, John, and Molly are playing D&D with Lestrade DMing.
Relationships: Greg Lestrade & John Watson, Molly Hooper & Greg Lestrade, Molly Hooper & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper
Kudos: 4





	Game Time

“I don’t understand the point of this.” 

“Sherlock, it’s a game.” Molly smiles at him from the other side of the table, covered with various papers, a map, and colorful multi-sided dice. “It’s for fun.” 

Greg clears his throat. “Did you all make your characters?” He gives a half smile, not even looking up from a book on the table in front of him, titled _Monster Manual_. 

John places his sheet on the table with a shrug. “I thought a bard looked interesting?” 

Molly displays hers proudly, complete with a sketch of a gorgeous black-haired woman clad in a dress with plunging neckline to her navel. “I’m a _sorceress_!” 

Greg lifts his eyebrows in appreciation. “Nice!” He turns his gaze to Sherlock, who was leaning back in his chair, rolling his eyes. He holds his hard stare on him until their eyes meet, not letting Sherlock get out of sharing.

“Oh, fine. Here.” Sherlock spits the words out, tossing a well-worn leaf of paper at Lestrade. It had clearly been written on and erased several times. 

Greg examines the sheet carefully, looking up at Sherlock a couple time with a concerned look. 

“Sherlock... There’s no such class as ‘Witcher’.” Greg says finally. 

“Of course not. The book was very limiting, so I made up my own class.” 

“Sherlock...” 

“I didn’t break any of your precious _rules_ , Lestrade. It’s just a Ranger class with a couple tweaks. Plus, I changed the names of the spells for a bit for flavor.” Sherlock waves his hand dismissively, as if he hadn't just thrown a giant spanner in Greg’s carefully planned fictitious adventure. 

Poor Greg just sighs and hands the sheet of paper back. “Fine, whatever.” 

With that, the Inspector begins setting up the table just so while setting the background of the world in which he was trying to immerse them. He explains about magic and monsters, elves and dwarves, and the evil brewing in the lands to the south. 

“Now, please tell the other players your backstories.” 

“Oh, I’ll start!” Molly pipes up. She tucks a strand of hair behind one ear and goes into a frankly disturbing tale about growing up on a pig farm, wielding magic that drains life energy, and undergoing a horrific ritual to be young and beautiful forever. The three men gawk at her, Greg looks a bit pale. 

John clears his throat to break the awkward silence. “Um. I’m the son of a noble but decided to run off and be a bard instead.” 

More silence. 

“That’s it?” Sherlock asks. 

“Ah, yeah?” 

“Oookay.” Sherlock gives John a look – he was definitely judging him. “So, I think the Witcher develops their special powers through genetic mutation and is shunned from society because of it. But they are basically the medieval equivalent of a detective, but for beastly monsters instead of human ones.” 

He leans back again with a smile, clearly feeling self-satisfied for somewhat writing himself into this fantasy world. It’s Greg’s turn to roll his eyes. 

“Alright, could you now describe what your characters look like to everyone?” 

John shrugs again. Sherlock gestures at himself. Molly holds up her sketch. 

“No, no, that’s just lazy. Molly, that’s a great sketch, you’re off the hook. John, give it some thought, would you please? And Sherlock, I forbid you to just play yourself so pick a look that isn’t... you.” 

Sherlock grumbles and turns to the side to go into his Mind Palace. John flips through the _Player’s Guide_ book for inspiration. 

Molly describes more about her character to Greg, how beautiful she is with revealing gowns and purple eyes that flash when she performs magic. Finally, Sherlock emerges to reality again, unknowingly saving Greg from way too much information about Molly’s sorceress’s sex life. 

“He has albinism! And his mutations turned his eyes a bright yellow gold. And he’s very strongly built. Like John! But... taller.”

“Oy! I’m tall too, but with dark floppy hair like Sherlock’s. Just not as skinny.” He turns the book around and shows everyone the drawing of a foppish half-elven bard in a puffy sleeved doublet in bright colors. “And a lute! See?” 

Greg can’t help but laugh. “Okay, okay. That’ll do.”

He rummages through an old Crown Royal bag full of plastic figurines and picks out three. He hands the corresponding figure to each player. They are not exactly as described, but the classes are clearly represented. One is holding a lute, one has a bow drawn and a sword across his back, and one is an elegantly dressed woman with fire erupting from one hand. 

Satisfied, the players put their characters on the map, ready to start an adventure.


End file.
